Di que si
by PrincessCarli
Summary: Elena y su hermana Katherine no podrían ser mas diferentes... una alocada, fiestera y rebelde; la otra callada, tímida y reservada. ¿Que sucederá cuando se sientan atraídas por el mismo chico?, y si este chico tuviera un oscuro secreto ¿Cómo lo afrontarían? Hay un poco Stelena y Datherine. Y mucho Delena y Steferine (no tanto como Delena)
1. Chapter 1

**Di que si**

**Summary: Elena y su hermana Katherine no podrían ser mas diferentes... una alocada, fiestera y rebelde; la otra callada, tímida y reservada.**

**¿Que sucederá cuando se sientan atraídas por el mismo chico?, y si este chico tuviera un oscuro secreto ¿Cómo lo afrontarían?**

**Hay un poco Stelena y Datherine. Y mucho Delena y Steferine (no tanto como Delena) **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Este fanfic se me ocurrio hace poco es una idea algo loca pero creo que podria funcionar :)**

**Se lo voy a dedicar a una GRAN amiga que adoro, Isi este fanfic es para ti, gracias por ayudarme y por darme tantas ideas te adoroo (L)**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber que opinan (:**

**Los adorooo**

**XOXO**

**PrincessCarli**

**CHAPTER 1**

POV Elena

Estaba cepillándome el cabello en el baño cuando escuche unos gritos provenientes de la cocina

-¡Todos van a ir! –gritaba Katherine, seguramente tratando de conseguir permiso para ir a la fiesta de Tyler Lockwood que sería esta noche

-¡Katherine no me grites! –mamá se oía furiosa

-Mamá –replico Katherine esta vez más calmada pero con el tono de una niña encaprichada – si no voy a esa fiesta no tendré vida social, ¿entiendes lo que es eso? –Katherine se había vuelto a alterar

-Sobrevivirás –dijo mi madre implacable

Escuche un gruñido de parte de Katherine

Suspire mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre el lavamanos y me dirigía a la cocina a desayunar

-Papá –grito Katherine esta vez dirigiéndose a mi padre mientras yo bajaba las escaleras

-¿Que pasa Kath? –pregunto papá casi de inmediato, pude ver que estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico, como cada mañana

-Esta noche es la fiesta en casa de Tyler… -dijo Katherine con fingida inocencia –y yo quiero ir, pero mamá no me deja

-Anda y diviértete princesa, yo me encargo de tu madre –Katherine siempre fue debilidad de mi papá y ella siempre se aprovechaba de eso

-Gracias papi –Katherine se abalanzó sobre los brazos de papá y le deposito un beso en la mejilla

-Hola –dije interrumpiendo a Kath y a papá

-Hola Elena –dijo papá con una sonrisa

-Hola –me saludo Katherine

-Elena –dijo papá mientras cerraba el periódico – ¿Iras a la fiesta de Tyler?

-No, no creo –mis amigas me habían invitado a la fiesta mil y una veces pero la verdad no tenía ganas de ir

-¿Porque no Elena? Te divertirás, además no sales mucho –papá parecía estarme rogando –además así podrás vigilar a Katherine, para que esta vez no haga nada estúpido

-¡Oye lo de Chicago no fue mi culpa! –Se defendió Katherine

-Como digas –dijo papá divertido

FLASHBACK:

Hace un año más o menos Katherine había ido a una fiesta en casa de una amiga y no llego en toda la noche, mamá estaba desesperada llamando a su teléfono y papá había ido a buscarla y resulto ser que no estaba ahí. Tras horas de desesperación a las nueve de la mañana me llego una llamada

-Elena –era la voz de Katherine –necesito que hagas algo por mi

-¡Katherine! ¿¡Donde estas?! -dios mío ¿Dónde estaba esta chica? –papá y mamá están como locos buscándote

-Lo sé, lo sé Elena…

-Pero ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas bien? –estaba alteradísima

-Sí, estoy bien…estoy… en… estoy en Chicago y necesito que vengas por mi por unos amigos pero ya

-No me dejaran salir… -dije refiriéndome a mis padres

-¡Escápate! Por favor Elena… -me rogaba mi hermana mayor desde el otro lado del teléfono

Una conversación con mis padres y un largo viaje a Chicago después

-Katherine nunca más volverás a salir ¡NUNCA!-gritaba mi madre furiosa mientras traspasaba en umbral de la casa

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! –gritaba Katherine igual de furiosa que mi madre - ¡Fue culpa de Candice y Vicky!

-¡Ve a tu cuarto Katherine Gilbert!

Katherine gruño y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, mire a mi padre y el asintió, entonces supe que hacer, seguí a Katherine hasta su cuarto

-¿Cómo llegaste a Chicago? –le pregunte divertida mientras me sentaba en su cama

-No lo recuerdo, estaba tan ebria… solo sé que estaba en la fiesta de Candice y luego estaba sobre la barra en una bar de Chicago bailando como una demente y bebiendo cerveza… pero no me arrepiento

Me reí escandalosamente y al rato Katherine acompaño mi risa mientras me abrasaba cariñosamente

FIN FLASHBACK

No pude evitar reírme ante el recuerdo

-Si es para evitar que Kath termine en otro estado tal vez valla –dije aun entre risas

Katherine me fulmino con la mirada

Elena –me saludo mamá mientras besaba dulcemente mi mejilla –el desayuno está en la cocina

-Gracias mamá –respondí con una sonrisa

Me dirigí a la cocina seguida por Katherine

-Así que iras a la fiesta –Katherine parecía molesta por eso

-No lo sé –dije suspirando

Katherine asintió mientras se comía una tostada

-¿Y cómo está tu novio? –pregunte mientras bebía café

-¿Zach? –Pregunto sorprendida –terminamos hace dos semanas –dijo con normalidad mientras se preparaba un café

-¿Enserio? –No me lo podía creer – ¡terminaste con Zach!

Katherine asintió irritada

-¿Y por que? –aun no salía de mi asombro, Zach fue el novio que más tiempo le había durado

-Me aburrió –respondió cortante

Negué con la cabeza, Katherine nunca cambiaria

Cuando termine de desayunar tome mis cosas, me despedí de mis padres y me fui al instituto.

Apenas llegue busque entre la gente a mis mejores amigas Bonnie y Caroline, las dos estaban en la entrada conversando animadamente

-Odio esto –dijo Caroline a Bonnie

-¡Hola chicas! –las salude alegremente

-¡Hola! –me saludaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Bonnie

-Bien –respondí mirando a Bonnie sonriente -¿y ustedes?

-Bien –respondió Bonnie automáticamente

-Pésimo –grito Caroline

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunte sorprendida

-¿Recuerdas el vestido rosa que compre el lunes para la fiesta?

Asentí

-En la lavandería lo rompieron, Elena, LO ROMPIERON -Caroline estaba que lloraba

-Habías comprado uno verde también –dijo Bonnie intentando animarla –era hermoso, te quedaba muy bien

-Bonnie tiene razón, ese te quedaba mejor que el rosa –dije sonriendo

-¿Creen que podría conseguir un novio con ese vestido? -pregunto

-Pero claro –conteste

-Bien –dijo Caroline más animada –lo usare

-Elena ¿enserio no iras a la fiesta de Tyler? –pregunto Bonnie cambiando drásticamente de tema

-La verdad es que si iré –dije sin dejar de sonreír

-¡Sí! –Grito Caroline como una niña pequeña cuando recibe un regalo

-¿Enserio? ¡Lo pasaremos increíble! –dijo Bonnie feliz

Suspire

-Sí, ya lo creo, lo pasare increíble siendo la niñera de mi hermana mayor –dije sarcásticamente

-Que Katherine haga lo que quiera –dijo Caroline haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia

-Tal vez así termine en Canadá –dije riendo

Bonnie y Caroline rieron conmigo recordando el incidente en Chicago

-Vamos a clases –dije cuando por fin pude parar de reír


	2. Chapter 2

**Subo este capitulo el mismo día que el anterior porque asi me lo pidio mi gran amiga Isi, a la que por cierto le dedico este fanfic :)**

**Ademas es muy cortito asique no creo que cuente mucho :/ Peero estoy trabajando en el siguiente que espero publicar pronto si es que a ustedes tambien les gusta.**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews con su opinion que me hacen enormemente feliz (acepto criticas constructivas)**

**Un besoo**

**PrincessCarli**

**Chapter 2**

POV Katherine

Estaba aburridísima en clase de física cuando me llego un mensaje, era de Vicky, mire hacia los lados buscándola en el aula y no la vi por lo que supuse que estaría en alguna parte del bosque saltándose clases.

_"Conocí a un chico bien guapo, irá a la fiesta de Tyler, le hable muy bien de ti, ME DEBES UNA"_

Sonreí y guarde mi celular antes de que la profesora lo viera, Asique un chico guapo… -pensé –y justo ahora que estoy sola

-Pssss, Kath, Kath –Candice me susurraba desde el pupitre de mi derecha

-¿Que pasa? –pregunte casi demasiado alto, si no estuviera sentada en los últimos pupitres la profesora me habría escuchado

-Tengo que preguntarte algo –Candice estaba nerviosa, se notaba a la legua

-Pues, dime –conteste algo irritada por tanto misterio

-Tu… ¿ya no tienes nada con Zach? –pregunto tímidamente

-No, no ya no –conteste de inmediato

-Entonces no te molestaría que yo fuera a la fiesta con el ¿cierto? –ahora comprendía su nerviosismo

-Por supuesto que no –dije elevando aun más la voz

-Señorita Gilbert ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase? –pregunto la irritante profesora de física

-No –conteste desafiante

La profesora bajo la vista hacia el libro que tenía en las manos y continuo hablando

Una hora de aburrimiento más tarde estaba hablando con Vicky en el pasillo que esta camino a la cafetería, había logrado convencerla de que viniera a hablarme del "chico guapo"

-Tiene unos preciosos ojos azules y su cabello es negro y, y… -interrumpí a Vicky con un gesto con la mano

-¿Cual es su nombre? –pregunte con una sonrisa picara

-Damon, Damon Salvatore –dijo Vicky con los ojos brillantes

-¿Y cómo lo conociste? –dije cada vez más interesada

-Estaba en el bosque escuchando música, cuando apareció de la nada y comenzamos a hablar –me contesto sonriente

Sonreí

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te adoro? –pregunte feliz

-No, no lo has hecho –dijo Vicky igual de feliz que yo

-Te A-DO-RO –dije alargando la ultima silaba excesivamente

-Agradece que tengo novio –agrego Vicky algo fastidiada –porque si no…

-Pero lo tienes –le recordé más feliz que nunca


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy actualizando super seguido por ti Isi, que me los has pedido muuucho :)**

**Estoy super contenta por sus reviews y por ponerme en historia favorita GRACIAS, de verdad**

**Me costo mucho escribir este capitulo, escribir por Damon es dificil :/ pero lo hice y la verdad es que quede satisfecha con el resultado **

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber que opinan (:**

**Besitos**

**PrincessCarli**

**CHAPTER 3**

POV Damon

Estaba en casa sentado en el sofá bebiendo un vaso de bourbon recordando mi encuentro con esa chica, Vicky, que conocí en el bosque

FLASHBACK

Iba corriendo a velocidad vampírica por el bosque cuando vi a una chica sentada de espaldas a mí, estaba escuchando música, ¿Por qué carajo todo el mundo escucha Miley Cyrus?, me sacaba de mis casillas escuchar su patética música.

Me acerque a la chica lentamente decidido a fastidiarla un rato

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela? –pregunte lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara por sobre su infernal música

La chica dio un respingo y se dio vuelta y me miro de pies a cabeza, sonrió

-Me asustaste –dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-El que nada hace nada teme… -dije recordando un dicho antiguo que alguna vez escuche decir a Stefan –y evidentemente tú has hecho algo –dije con mi sonrisa seductora lo que la puso bastante nerviosa

-Bien, me atrapaste- dijo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición –me salte clases, odio física

-¿Quién no? –le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado un viejo tronco de árbol caído

-¿Eres de acá? –me pregunto la chica interesada

-En realidad, si pero hace mucho tiempo que no venia –dije evitando entrar en detalles

-Y, ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto mientras apagaba su odioso reproductor de música

-Soy Damon Salvatore –respondí con la mejor de mis sonrisas – ¿y tú eres…?

-Vicky Donovan –respondió de inmediato – y… ¿tienes novia? -pregunto rápidamente

Woow – pensé –esta chica no pierde su tiempo

-Para tu felicidad, no–dije acercándome peligrosamente a ella

La chica trago saliva y se alejo disimuladamente un poco

-Pues…yo si tengo novio –dijo bajando la vista

-Eso es una gran pena –dije mirándola fijamente –para ti, claro

Ella levanto la vista y se rio

-Sabes –me dijo cuando se acabo de reír –creo que conozco a la persona perfecta para ti

-Sí, ya sé que debería salir con una súper modelo de bikinis –dije haciéndola reír nuevamente

-Sip, definitivamente debo presentarte a Katherine –dijo divertida

La curiosidad me comía ¿Quién era esa Katherine? Y, ¿Que tenia de especial como para que esta chica pensara que es digna de estar conmigo?

- ¿Katherine?

-Katherine, es mi mejor amiga –me explico con una sonrisa –y tú me recuerdas mucho a ella

-Entonces tu amiga debe ser extremadamente sexy –dije

-Eso dicen los chicos –respondió Vicky, pude distinguir un atisbo de celos en su voz

Tal vez podría conocer a esa tal Katherine, una chica que tiene así de celosa a su mejor amiga debía de ser bastante sexy.

Sonreí al pensar en lo deliciosa que podría saber su sangre, la chicas sexys saben condenadamente bien.

De la nada comenzó a sonar un teléfono

-Maldición –dijo Vicky mientras palpaba sus bolsillos tratando encontrar el teléfono

-Está en tu bolsillo izquierdo –dije señalándole su chaqueta que estaba apoyada en el tronco

Me miro con cara de interrogación, yo solo asentí, ella tomo la chaqueta y saco el teléfono del bolsillo izquierdo

-¿Diga? -dijo contestando el teléfono

-Vicky ¿Dónde estás? –pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

-En el bosque –contesto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo -¿acaso creías que estaría sentada en primera fila esperando ansiosa física?

-Vicky…reprobaras física –dijo la voz preocupada

-¡Al diablo física! –exclamo alterada –y si me disculpas estoy ocupada, adiós

-Vicky, espe… - Vicky colgó

Era oficial, esta chica me caía cada vez mejor

-Esta noche habrá una fiesta, en casa de un amigo… -dijo nerviosa -¿Quieres ir?

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunte –Una fiesta llena de adolescentes que no saben beber, en mi noche de viernes, ¿Qué mejor panorama? –dije sarcásticamente

-Este… -Vicky no sabía que decir

-Iré, iré –dije sonriendo, en realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer

-¿Te gustan las bromas, eh? –Dijo Vicky irritada –Que malo eres…

-Lugar y hora –la corte –antes de que me arrepienta

-¿Conoces la mansión Lockwood? –pregunto

Asentí

-Pues, es ahí a las diez –dijo sonriente

-Ahí estaré – dije mientras me alejaba de ella

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto curiosa

-A desayunar, tengo hambre –dije pensando en el doble sentido de esas palabras

-Bien, te veo en la fiesta, Damon –dijo mientras tecleaba algo en su teléfono

-Adiós, Vicky –dije antes de desaparecer a velocidad vampírica

FIN FLASHBACK

Mire la hora mientras me bebía lo que me quedaba de bourbon en el vaso, las ocho y media, aun tenía tiempo suficiente como para "ir a cenar" en grande, podrían ser dos rubias… no, no mejor una rubia y una morena.

-Damon –me saludo Stefan

-Hola Stef –lo salude -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Los conejos ya iniciaron la revolución? –pregunte divertido

-No, los conejos están bien –respondió serio, aunque me di cuenta de que se aguantaba la risa - Solo vine a leer un poco

-¿Un viernes por la noche? –Pregunte incrédulo –Eres la persona más divertida que conozco –dije sarcástico

-¿Y tú que harás? –Pregunto desafiante -¿Beber bourbon en la oscuridad?

-Veras, hermanito, hoy tengo una fiesta –dije jugueteando con el vaso –podrías ir y… ya sabes "conocer" chicas

-Tal vez vaya a la fiesta –dijo pensativo – ¡pero ni sueñes que le haré daño a alguien! –grito mientras se iba a su cuarto

-Aburrido – le grite

Tras dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa que estaba al costado del sillón me pare decidido a ir por mi cena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa :) Aqui les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, que como saben es para mi amiga Isi**

**Les agradesco por sus reviews y en respuesta a Avarel Van- Castada Kath y Elena son solo hermanas, son muy parecidas pero Katherine es mayor (un año)**

**Dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan del fic :)**

**NOTA: Por ahora veran a una Katherine muy buena hermana pero más adelante se comportara con "normalidad" jajaja asique no me odien por cambiar a Kath, porque en el fondo sigue siendo una "perra manipuladora" se los juro!**

**NOTA2: Si se preguntan porque empece actualizando tan seguido y ahora ya no es por que se me fue la motivación por culpa de unas paginas que estan diciendo que... -SPOILER DE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA, SI NO QUIERES LEER UN ADELANTO NO LEEAS ESTO-Damon va a morir D: y dicen que volvera como humano! :'( Nose ustedes pero a mi no me gusto para nada esa noticia!-FIN SPOILER- y por eso no tenia motivacion pero ya volvio :D **

**Gracias por leer **

**Besos**

**PrincessCarli**

**CHAPTER 4**

POV Katherine

-¿Cuál me queda mejor? esta –pregunte señalando una ajustada polera roja – o… -les mostré una polera verde con un generoso escote – esta

-¿No tenias una azul con brillos? –pregunto Candice mientras hurgaba en mi ropa

-¿Es esta? –grito Vicky enseñándome la polera

-Si… ¿Crees que me quedara bien? –pregunte preocupada

-A Damon le encantara –dijo Vicky lanzándome la polera

Sonreí

-¿Damon? –Pregunto Candice confundida - ¿Quién es Damon?

-Damon es mi próximo novio – le explique a Candice con naturalidad mientras me dirigía al baño a ponerme la polera

Candice miro a Vicky pidiendo una explicación

Me reí y me encerré en el baño

Ya tenía puesta la polera y estaba acomodando mi rizado cabello castaño cuando Elena entro al baño

-Lo siento Kath –se sobresalto al verme y luego cerró la puerta

-No, Elena ya termine –le dije abriendo la puerta de su lado del baño

-Solo quiero la plancha –afirmo Elena señalando el mueble en donde estaba la plancha

-¿Iras a la fiesta? –pregunte

-Si –me contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – estoy casi lista

-Espera… -la mire con desprecio – ¿no iras a ir vestida así?

-¿Así como? –pregunto entre sorprendida y ofendida

-¡Elena por dios! pareces una mendiga –grite señalando sus jeans anchos y su suéter de lana de cuello alto

-Y tú una prostituta Katherine –contesto a la defensiva

-Una prostituta con una cita –le aclare

-¡Increíble! –Exclamo asombrada –llevas ¿Cuánto? Dos semanas sin novio y ya tienes una cita y yo… -agrego apenada – llevo casi un año sola

-Pues, tal vez sea por esto –dije señalando su horrendo suéter de lana –es horrible Elena

-¡Me lo regalo la abuela! –Elena tenía una mejor relación que yo con la abuela, ella siempre la trataba bien y recibía amorosamente sus regalos, yo no era así, recuerdo que una vez para navidad me regalo una bufanda HORRIBLE y yo la unte de salsa y la lance al tejado.

-¿Y que? –Pregunte – no iras a tomar el té con la abuela, ¡iras a una fiesta Elena!

-Entonces ¿Qué me pongo Kath? –pregunto confundida

La tome del brazo y salimos a su habitación, camine hasta su armario y mire con lastima sus patéticas prendas, rebusque entre sus ropas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, una bonita blusa color coral que le regale por su cumpleaños y que nunca había usado. Aunque no era tan ajustada como mi polera le marcaria una bonita figura, de eso estaba segura

-Toma - le lance la blusa en la cara, ella la miro con desconfianza -¿Tienes pantalones decentes? –pregunte mientras revolvía sus pantalones, todos eran o muy anchos o muy gastados

-Los tienes en las manos –exclamo molesta por mi ofensa hacia su ropa

-Estoy segura que una vez te vi unos negros… -dije ignorándola mientras seguía buscando – ¡Aja! –Exclame cuando por fin di con los pantalones negros –ponte esto y ya no será invisible –le asegure entregándole los pantalones

-Gracias Kath –dijo sonriéndome con sinceridad

-De nada –conteste entrando de nuevo al baño para tomar mi maquillaje y salir finalmente a mi habitación

-¡Al fin! – exclamo Vicky

-Deberes de hermana mayor –conteste señalando la habitación de mi hermana

-Lo sabemos –dijo Candice – te oímos ofender al suéter de la abuela –finalizo entre risas

-¿Qué iba a hacer? –Pregunte divertida -¿Alabar el fabuloso estilo de la abuela?

Las chicas rieron conmigo

POV Elena

Estaba mirando embobada mi reflejo en el espejo, hace mucho que no me vestía así, pero me sentía bien, me agradaba verme así, sonreí, tome unos aros de mi tocador y me maquille, desde mi habitación podía escuchar a papá hablar con mamá

-Miranda, no te enojes… -suplico papá

-Grayson se supone que Katherine no saldría más –mamá sonaba molesta

-Fue hace un año amor, no podrías tenerla encerrada por el resto de su vida, además ira Elena – ¡excelente! Ahora papá me usaba como excusa para que Katherine se divirtiera

-¿Tú crees que Elena podrá con ella? –mamá estaba cediendo

-Por supuesto, querida –contesto mi padre

-Bien –suspiro mi madre –que vayan

Mire la hora, las cinco para las diez, Caroline ya debería haber llegado…

Un bocinazo me saco de mis pensamientos, me asome por la ventana y vi el auto de Caroline con Bonnie en el asiento del copiloto haciéndome gestos

Las salude con la mano y corrí a tomar mis cosas, me mire por última vez en el espejo y baje a toda velocidad por las escaleras

-Chao –le dije a mis padres que estaban en la sala

-¿No te irás con Katherine? –pregunto mamá preocupada

-Katherine ira con sus amigas y yo con las mías –explique tomando las llaves de la casa –la mantendré vigilada –agregue para el alivio de mamá

-Bien, amor que te vaya bien –contesto mamá

-Ya sabes a que hora volver –grito papá cuando ya estaba en la puerta

-Si –conteste

-Te amamos –me dijo mamá al tiempo que yo cerraba la puerta y me dirigía al auto de Caroline


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! A qui les traigo otro capi, la verdad es que trabaje mucho en este asi que espero que les guste :)**

**Isi: ya sabes lo que me costo hacerlo asi que disfrutalo!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews me animaron mucho :) con ustedes SPOILEEEEER! la muerte de Damon sera más facil de asumir... (aunque sean solo unos minutos antes de que reviva xD ) FIN SPOILER GRACIAS L S AMOO!**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber que opinan (:**

**Besitos **

**PrincessCarli**

**CHAPTER 5**

**POV Damon**

Estaba enterrando el cuerpo de… Brittany…o era Britney, bueno ¿a quién le importa?, tras secarla por completo, orgullosamente puedo reconocer que no le quedo ni una sola gota de sangre, cuando vi la hora, ¡Maldición son las once y media! , la estúpida fiesta de los adolescentes esos ya había empezado y yo aquí en medio del bosque enterrando los restos de una camarera del Grill.

-¡Ya está! –exclame cuando ya había terminado de enterrar a la camarera, tras eso corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta la mansión, una vez ahí me cambie de ropa y bebí un poco de bourbon

-¿Y ya te echaron de la fiesta? –pregunto con tono burlón Stefan entrando al salón

-Nop –conteste ignorando su burla -¿vienes conmigo?-le pregunte

-Está bien… -contesto tomando su chaqueta –yo conduzco

-Ni lo sueñes –dije tomando las llaves de mi auto.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Lockwood la música estaba tan alta que sentía retumbar la tierra bajo mis zapatos.

Toque la puerta y para nuestra suerte nos abrió Tyler Lockwood, lo había visto unas cuantas veces en el Grill, nos invito a pasar con una seña y no tuvimos problema alguno en traspasar el umbral, al entrar vi a muchos adolescentes bailando y bebiendo, los mire con superioridad y me acerque a Stefan

-Hay mucho que elegir –le grite por sobre el ruido de la música apuntando un grupo de rubias que nos miraban descaradamente

-Mejor voy a tomar aire –me contesto Stefan

Lo mire confundido y vi a dos chicos peleando, me di cuenta que uno de ellos estaba sangrando, asentí y lo vi marcharse en dirección al patio.

De la nada la multitud empezó a gritar y a silbar, yo no entendía nada hasta que vi a un grupo de ebrios apuntando hacia una mesa, y fue ahí cuando vi a tres chicas, entre la que distinguí Vicky, obviamente estaban ebrias, si no dudo que se hubieran subido a bailar a una mesa.

La que estaba al medio llamo mi atención, tenía cabello castaño largo y ondulado. Usaba una falda corta que dejaba ver muy bien sus largas piernas y una polera azul ajustada con brillos y un gran escote que mostraba su gran busto. La mire fijamente hasta que logre que me mirara, tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés, me sonrió pícaramente y tomo un micrófono de manos de un chico

-Karaoke –pensé mirando a la chica del cabello castaño –una actividad humana detestable

-¿Qué canción? –pregunto un chico

-"Lady Marmalade"-contesto la castaña mirándome

La música comenzó y yo la seguía mirando

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista /_Oye hermana, vamos hermana,_ _  
hermana del alma, hermana del ritmo_  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista / _Oye hermana, vamos hermana,  
hermana del alma, vamos hermana_

En ese momento salto de la mesa con una agilidad admirable para una borracha y comenzó a caminar hacia mi cantando, la gente se abrió a su alrededor, la mire con la más seductora de mis sonrisas y ella siguió cantando acercándose a mi poco a poco

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir / _¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche?

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi /_ ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Canto tan cerca de mí que podría haberla besado, y cuando iba a hacerlo ella se alejo de mí repentinamente y volvió a subir a la mesa con sus amigas.

Bien –pensé –ya tengo entretención para toda la noche

POV Elena

-Caroline ¿donde estas? –murmure mientras la buscaba entre la gente

Bonnie había ido a hablar con unos chicos y Caroline… vaya a saber el cielo en donde estaba

Tome un vaso de ponche de una mesita y vi a lo lejos a Katherine bailando sobre una mesa – suspire -mientras no saliera de la mansión todo estaría bien.

Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y le marque a Caroline, tras un largo rato contesto

-¿Elena? –grito

-Si Car… soy yo –conteste gritando -¿Dónde estás?

-Elena no te oigo –volvió a gritar –te llamo al rato

-¡No! ¡Caroline No! –grite con todas mis fuerzas pero ya me había colgado

Enojada tome firmemente el vaso de ponche y salí al patio trasero de la mansión decidida a llamar nuevamente a Caroline. Una vez afuera le volví a marcar a Caroline

-¡Maldición! –pensé al ver que no me contestaba, seguí insistiendo mientras caminaba sin saber por dónde con el vaso cada vez más apretado

-¡Mierda! –grite segundos después de chocar con algo y casi caer al suelo

Levante la vista y vi a un chico rubio de ojos verdes empapado con ponche que me sujetaba fuertemente de un brazo, ahí la razón de que mi cara no se haya estampado en el suelo

-Lo siento –dije al darme cuenta de que el ponche del que estaba empapado era el mío

-No, no importa –contesto dulcemente - ¿Estás bien?

-Si –respondí mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes, ¿Quién era él? , ¿Cómo es que nunca antes lo había visto? me separe de el lentamente aun con la mirada fija en sus ojos -¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunte cuando había reunido el valor necesario para volver a hablarle

-Stefan Salvatore –dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano sin quitar sus ojos de los míos – ¿Y tú? –pregunto

-Elena Gilbert –respondí con una sonrisa

-¿Elena?, ¡ELENA! –Había olvidado que estaba llamando a Caroline, y justo ahora contesta ¡Gracias Car!

-¿Me das un minuto? –le pregunte a Stefan

El asintió

-¡Car! ¿Dónde demonios estas? –grite para que pudiera oírme por sobre el ruido de la música

-Estaba con Tyler Lockwood –contesto gritando igualmente

-¡TYLER LOCKWOOD! ¿Enserio? –pregunte incrédula, eso no tenia sentido, Caroline nunca estaría con Tyler, no creo que esté dispuesta a ser una más de la lista, ¿o sí?

-Si –respondió irritada – ¡Oh! ahí viene, adiós Elena

-¡Espera! –esta vez no colgó

-¿Qué? –pregunto

-Te veo en el patio en media hora para que expliques eso de Tyler –le dije, más bien le ordene

-No prometo nada –dijo y corto rápidamente

-¡Caroline! –grite furiosa aunque sabía que ya había colgado

Mire nuevamente a Stefan que ahora me miraba divertido

-Esa era Caroline –le explique señalando mi teléfono –y es muy simpática cuando no corta el teléfono- agregue sarcástica

Stefan rio

-¿Vives aquí? –le pregunte a Stefan cuando paro de reír

-Hace poco volví con mi hermano… -dijo

-¿Volviste? –le pregunte segura de no haberlo visto nunca

-Sí, me fui hace muchos años –contesto nostálgico

-Deben de ser muchos porque no te recuerdo… -dije mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tratar de recordar a Stefan de algún lado

-Realmente muchos –agrego

POV Katherine

-¡Estuviste genial Kath! –me dijo Zach caminando hacia mi

-Sí, si –respondí distraída, estaba buscando al chico con el que casi me bese cuando cantaba, finalmente lo vi en un rincón mirándome –Eh… Zach yo tengo que ir para allá

El pobre solo asintió

Camine directamente hasta el chico misterioso, con cada paso que daba me sentía más nerviosa… ¡Espera! ¿Katherine Gilbert nerviosa por hablar con un chico? No, no estaré solo… ansiosa, ¡sí, eso ansiosa!

-Hola –lo salude cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para no tener que gritar por la música –Soy Katherine

-¿Tu eres la amiga de Vicky? –pregunto sorprendido

¡Que tonta Katherine! ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta? todo calzaba… guapo, cabello negro, ojos azules…

-¿Tu eres Damon? –le pregunte aun sintiéndome estúpida

-Damon Salvatore –me respondió tomando mi mano mí besándola tiernamente

-Vicky me hablo mucho sobre ti -dije con sinceridad

-Espero que te haya contado lo maravilloso que soy –dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Yo espero que te haya contado lo maravillosa que soy –respondí con una enorme sonrisa

Damon rio

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte interesada

-¿Qué, ya me quieres echar? –pregunto Damon con un fingido tono de ofendido

Reí

-Me refiero al pueblo… -le aclare –Es como si no existiera en los mapas

-Quería volver, se podría decir que extraño este pueblo –dijo con un deje de ¿nostalgia?

-¿Vivías aquí? –pregunte asombrada, ¿Cómo diablos te deje ir?

-Sip –contesto sentándose en uno de los sillones – ¡hace muuuucho!

-¿Que tanto? –pregunte sentándome en el sillón

-Si te lo digo no me creerías –se acerco peligrosamente a mi boca

Sonreí

-Yo pienso que si –dije tocando juguetonamente la punta de su nariz

-No, no lo harás –dijo jugando con mi cabello

-¡Que si! –proteste coquetamente pasando un dedo por su pecho, ¡Dios! Tenía un pecho trabajado y ¡mucho! , me mordí el labio

-No… -replico, esta vez estaba a solo milímetros de mis labios, y como siempre no me aguante y me lance sobre sus labios, Damon no tardo nada en responder y a los segundos me encontré sentada en su regazo con las manos enredadas en su cabello negro, el tampoco se quedo atrás y ya tenía sus manos en mi cintura, todo iba perfecto hasta que mi estúpido teléfono comenzó a sonar

Me separe de Damon de mala gana y tome el maldito artefacto

-¿Qué? –pregunte mientras Damon besaba mi cuello

-Kath, en media hora nos vamos –dijo Elena

-¡Son recién las dos Elena! –grite

-¡Lo sé! –Grito –estoy cansada Kath…

-¿Y a mí que? –estaba enojada con Elena por interrumpir

-Por favor Kath… -me rogo- ¿como yo te fui a buscar a Chicago?

-¡Fuiste con mamá y papá! –le recordé

-Gracias a mis estas aquí hoy –dijo jugando su última carta

Mi hermana y su maldita forma de manipularme

-Te veo en el auto –dije antes de cortar

-Mi hermana es una aguafiestas –dije dándole un pequeño beso a Damon

-¡Bienvenida a mi mundo! –Exclamo – ¿Y nosotros en que estábamos? –pregunto antes de volverme a besar


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa a todos como estan? Se, enserio se que me demorado mucho en actualizar pero es que he estado media depre con la muerte de Kol y despues con la de Jeremy (Casi mori de 5000 ataques) que me quede como en blanco :/ Peeero recupere la inspiracion y ya tengo absolutamente claro el como va a seguir esta historia asi que no se preocupen ;)**

**En este capi tuve que escribir un poco Stelena (D:) y no tienen idea de cuanto me costo! y eso que ni siquiera es algo asi como mucho pero ustedes comprenderan que como Delena que soy, odio stelena y a Stefan o "Estephan" como le decimos con una amiga jajajaja (L) el punto es que me esforce mucho y espero que se note :D**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews de verdad lo adoro!**

**Isi gracias por tu ayuda ;)**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber que opinan :))**

**xoxo**

**PrincessCarli**

**CHAPTER 6**

**POV Elena**

-¿Viviste en Italia? –pregunte incrédula a Stefan, el me miro divertido por mi reacción y asintió

-Sí, también estuve un tiempo en Francia y un par de años en España –me conto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo conocer a los 17 años los países más bellos de Europa

-¡Me encantaría conocer Francia! Debe de ser hermosa, sobre todo Paris –comente emocionada

-Sí, Paris es muy bonito –agrego Stefan con la vista perdida, probablemente recordando sus días en Paris –Háblame de ti –pidió con algo de timidez tras un largo silencio-llevamos mucho tiempo hablando solo de mi

-Ehh… no se que contarte –dije con sinceridad

-Mmm… háblame de tu familia

-Pues… mi mamá es Miranda y mi papá es Grayson ambos son miembros del consejo de fundadores y papá es médico, trabaja en el hospital de Mystic Falls –hasta el momento Stefan parecía interesado en mi historia –Y también tengo una hermana mayor, Katherine, ella es… -trate de buscar una palabra no ofensiva que describiera bien a mi hermana –algo alocada, ya sabes… es de esas que ama las fiestas y el licor, pero es buena persona… cuando quiere

Stefan rio

-Sabes… si no supiera que me hablas de tu hermana juraría que hablas de Damon, mi hermano –dijo entre risas

-¡No tienes idea de cómo es Katherine! –Exclame divertida –Una vez, después de una de sus fiestas ¡tuvimos que ir a buscarla a Chicago!

-¿A Chicago? –Pregunto sorprendido -¿Cómo llego a otro estado?

-Nadie lo sabe, ni ella tiene muy claro el cómo llego hasta allá –dije recordando sus palabras

-Con eso tal vez logre hacerle competencia a Damon –agrego divertido

Mi teléfono sonó de repente

-¿Quién podrá ser…? –Me pregunte a mi misma en un susurro – ¡Caroline! –grite al ver su nombre en la pantalla de mi celular

Había olvidado por completo que hace media hora le había prácticamente exigido que se juntara conmigo para contarme sobre Tyler

-¿Dónde estás? –pregunto nada mas conteste

-Buscándote –mentí, no necesitaba a una Caroline furiosa gritándome por haberla olvidado

-Estoy cerca de los autos, apresúrate que tengo mucho que contarte –termino la frase riendo como una niña pequeña

-Voy para allá – le asegure y colgué el teléfono

-Stefan yo… tengo que irme –estaba disgustada por tener que marcharme tan repentinamente –lo siento

-No, no te preocupes Elena –dijo con dulzura –está bien

-Adiós Stefan –me despedí y me encamine hacia el estacionamiento

-Espera, Elena –me voltee al escuchar la voz de Stefan, el estaba unos poco pasos tras de mí – ¿Te gustaría ir al Grill mañana conmigo?

-Por supuesto –conteste sonriendo

-¿Qué te parece a las siete? –pregunto

-Perfecto –respondí más sonriente aún –te veo allá

-Adiós, Elena –se despidió Stefan y tras unos segundos desapareció dejándome sola

-¡Oh por dios tengo una cita! –pensé emocionada mientras corría en dirección a los estacionamientos, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con alguien, desde que termine con Matt hace un año para ser más exactos

-¡Al fin! –al parecer Caroline llevaba bastante tiempo esperándome o solo exageraba, viniendo de Car la segunda opción era más probable

-¿Y bien Car, que me ibas a contar? –pregunte algo distraída, solo podía pensar en mi cita del día siguiente

**POV Damon**

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo Katherine y yo llevábamos besándonos, solo sé que no tengo ni una intención de parar y al parecer ella tampoco, ¡esta chica no se cansa! , una humana normal ya se habría separado para tomar aire aunque sea, estaba claro de que ya tenía experiencia en esto...

-¡Búsquense un cuarto! –grito un chico

Katherine rio sin separarse de mis labios

Recién ahí me di cuenta de que espectáculo estábamos dando, ella seguía sentada en mi regazo y con sus manos moviéndose continuamente por toda mi espalda y yo con una mano en su cintura y otra en su trasero, parecía que en cualquier momento nos desnudaríamos y tendríamos sexo ahí en el sofá en medio de toda esa gente.

El sonido de un teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, ahora que lo pienso… ¡Era ya la cuarta vez que ese maldito teléfono sonaba!, gruñí molesto sobre los labios de Katherine, esta suspiro y se separo de mala gana y saco el teléfono de su bolsillo, miro la pantalla para ver quien llamaba, frunció el ceño y lo apago.

-¿Quién era? –pregunte cuando la chica ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me acercaba a ella

-Elena -contesto molesta –mi hermana

La bese en el cuello para ver si lograba cambiar la expresión de su rostro, tras unos segundos logre dibujar un sonrisa en su rostro

-De seguro me está buscando –susurro Katherine cuando le mordí suavemente la oreja

-Déjala caminar un rato –exclame a centímetros de sus deliciosos labios –es bueno para la salud – le asegure

Katherine rio y me volví a adueñar de sus labios, rápidamente y sin previo aviso introduje mi lengua en su boca, ella ni siquiera se sorprendió y siguió el beso con la misma fogosidad que yo.

Alguien carraspeo y me separe a regañadientes de Katherine para ver de quien se trataba, y para mi sorpresa cuando levante la vista vi a una chica idéntica a Katherine, solo que esta tenía el cabello liso y un poco más claro.

-Kath, tenemos que irnos –le hablo la chica a Katherine pero con la vista fija en mi

-Unos minutos más… -rogo – por favor Elena

¡Elena! Esta chica es su hermana, la chica que nos interrumpió, con esta, ¡tres veces ya! Ese es un record que ni Stefan sería capaz de romper

-¡Vamos Kath! –dijo con voz de mando tomando la mano de su hermana

-¡Espera! –Protesto Katherine -¿Tienes un lápiz?

Elena metió su mano en su bolso y a los pocos segundos deposito un bolígrafo en las manos de Katherine, esta al tenerlo en sus manos tomo mi brazo y escribió rápidamente en el, mientras lo hacia dirigí mi atención hacia Elena, al verla de cerca pude notar que sus ojos eran más oscuros que los de Katherine y que a pesar de que en ese momento se notaba que no estaba de buen humor sus ojos tenían una mirada amable, dulce… Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien así

-¿Me llamaras cierto, Damon? –pregunto Katherine devolviéndole el bolígrafo a Elena, mire mi brazo vi el numero de Katherine escrito en el

-Claro –conteste para mi sorpresa con sinceridad

Katherine me beso por última vez y se marcho seguida por Elena

-¿Quién era él? –escuche preguntar a Elena

-Damon Salvatore –contesto arreglándose el cabello


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaa como estan? Yo tratando de sobrevivir sin TVD :( es dificil espero que valga la pena la espera (DELENA SEX jajajaja)**

**Que les parecio que Elena haya quemado la casa? Estoy segura que no fui la unica que grito: POR LA MIERDA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! Se va a arrepentir de haberlo hecho estoy segura!**

**Como ustedes siempre se toman el tiempo de dejarme reviews hoy me tomare el tiempo de responderlos :)**

**Ushie Victoria: Tendras que soportar un poco más de Datherine (Elena debe sufrir un poco por TODO lo que le a hecho a Damon!) y con respecto a Kol, segun lo que he escuchado no saldra en el spin off :( ! Es una lastima porque de verdad me encanta, ojala todo sea un estupido rumor y no la verdad**

**elena prada: Gracias (:**

**Avarel Van-Castada: Gracias! estaba super preocupada por la parte stelena, pero al parecer les gusto (Dentro de lo que a una fan Delena le puede gustar, claro) y estoy super contenta por eso :) Abrazo psicologico? Tu tambien ves a German? Yo lo amo**

**Isi: Siempre me haces reir con tus sugerencias de como matar a "estephan" :') que bueno que te guste el fic porque tu sabes que es para ti, gracias por el apoyo amiga (L)**

**GomitaSalvatore: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic de navidad, no sabes cuanto disfrute escribirlo! Sobre la humanidad de Elena lo unico que espero es que Damon la ayude no quiero ver a stefan ahi metido! quiero que hayan más momentos como el 4x07 o el 4x08 NO MAS STELENA POR FAVOR JULIE PLEC!**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: jajajaja si mi idea de Kath es que sea como el alter ego de Elena y como Elena es taaan aburrida ahi tienes a Katherine casi una chiflada!. Te juro que se viene mucho Delena creo que en el proximo capitulo hay un poquitin :) Por ahora tendras que conformarte con lo casi nada que hay en este capi**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, motivan demaciado y gracias tambien a los que siguen la historia LOS AMO!**

**Besos y un millon de abrazos**

**PrincessCarli**

**POV Elena**

¡Ese chico era Damon, el hermano de Stefan! Y yo la muy tonta no pude dejar de mirarlo, juraría que hasta la baba se me cayó ¡Es que es tan guapo, y tan sexy…! ¡Basta! Vas a tener una cita con STEFAN, no con Damon y además el está con tu hermana –me reprendí mentalmente camino al auto en donde nos esperaban Bonnie y Caroline

-¡Nos estuviste molestando toda la maldita noche! –se volvió a quejar Katherine, al parecer quería dejarme claro de que arruine su noche ya que no hacía más que repetirlo una y otra vez de camino al auto

-¡Lo siento! –Me volví a disculpar –Yo no sabía que tenias compañía…

-¿Qué, Kath ya tienes novio? –pregunto Caroline metiéndose en nuestra pequeña discusión

-No, no es mi novio… -contesto dejándome sorprendida ¿Cómo no iba a ser su novio si se estaban besando como si hubiera un mañana? –Pero lo será – ¿Qué me sorprendo si todas las relaciones de Katherine comienzan igual?

-¿Cómo es que tu siempre tienes novio? –Caroline parecía curiosa -¿Cómo lo haces?

Katherine espero a que estuviéramos todas en el auto para contestar

-A los chicos les gusta que las chicas tomen la iniciativa –comenzó a explicar –pero no siempre, tienes que saber reconocer cuando ellos quieren tomar la iniciativa – ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermana sea más inteligente borracha que sobria? –Y además tengo estas –agrego señalando sus senos. No, me equivoque Katherine es igual de estúpida borracha y sobria

Katherine rio fuertemente ante el silencio de Caroline

-¿Qué esperabas rubia? –Pregunto divertida –A los chicos les enamora una chica tierna, amable y bondadosa –comenzó a recitar como si estuviera diciendo un poema, con la entonación incluida –No les importa la figura, prefieren chicas con sus principios claros, inteligentes y divertidas… –No pudo seguir con su "discurso" porque un ataque de risa la invadió – ¡TODO ESO LES IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!

-¿Pero, que no es eso lo importante? –pregunto tímidamente Bonnie

-¡Por dios Bonnie! –Exclamo Katherine -¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿12?

-¡Katherine! –la reprendí –Bonnie solo preguntaba

-¡Todas ustedes ya deberían saber que es lo más importante para un hombre! –protesto Kath

-¿Y que es? –pregunto una interesada Caroline mientras conducía hacia la casa de Bonnie

-Son tres cosas principales –dijo indicando el numero tres con sus dedos – Apariencia, linda figura y por supuesto la punta de la pirámide, el sexo

-¡Que tu salgas con ese tipo de hombres no quiere decir que todos son iguales! –le reproche al darme cuenta que mis amigas no pretendían hacerlo

-Ese tipo de hombres, Elenita, son los únicos que valen la pena –contesto acomodándose en el asiento

-No creo que sea así Kath… –agrego Bonnie

-No es así Bonnie, es solo que Kath siempre sale con bastardos –le explique a Bonnie

-¡Por supuesto que es así! –Katherine defendía firmemente su postura –Si no pregúntale a Elena, que miraba descaradamente a mi nuevo "bastardo" – ¡Mierda! ¡Katherine se dio cuenta! ¿Y si le cuenta a Damon? ¿Y si Damon le cuenta a Stefan y Stefan cancela la cita? ¡Me tomo un año conseguir otra cita y una hora para arruinarlo! ¡Excelente Elena, superaste tu marca!

-¿Qué? –Pregunte con fingida incredulidad – ¡Yo no estaba mirando a nadie!

-¡Dios, Elena! ¡Si los ojos se te iban a salir! –siguió insistiendo

-No sé de que hablas –esa frase siempre lograba confundir a Katherine cuando estaba ebria, pero al parecer no estaba demasiado borracha porque me miro con escepticismo antes de ceder finalmente

-Lo que tu digas –comento con un deje de sarcasmo mirando por la ventana

Al rato nuestra pequeña discusión había quedado en el olvido y tenia puesta toda mi atención en Caroline, que repetía su conversación con Tyler Lockwood para Bonnie, que no la había escuchado antes

-Yo estaba cerca del ponche conversando con Matt y luego apareció Tyler para decirle algo a Matt, Matt se tuvo que ir y me dejo sola con Tyler –Caroline apenas respiraba, hablaba muy rápido –Tyler me dijo que me veía muy linda, ¿puedes creerlo Bonnie? ¡Me dijo LINDA! –Bonnie asintió igual de emocionada que Caroline –Y hablamos un poco sobre la escuela, el me hablo del equipo de futbol y yo de las animadoras, después hablamos del baile del año pasado y dijo que fue uno de los mejores bailes de la escuela…Recuerdas que la idea fue mía ¿no? –Caroline se interrumpía de vez en cuando para hablar con Bonnie pero no le dejaba tiempo suficiente para responder – ¡Me dijo que soy la mejor miembro del comité escolar! Y eso que están todas esas chicas que son muy buenas también… ¿Te mencione que me dijo linda? ¡Oh por dios! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! –Caroline daba brinquitos en el asiento del conductor – ¡Y ME INVITO A SALIR!

-Espera… ¿que? –La paro Bonnie – ¿saldrás con Tyler? Pensé que solo te había alagado…

Caroline asintió frenéticamente sin dejar de sonreír

-Si es eso lo que quieres… -comento Bonnie no muy convencida –Ya llegamos –indico señalando su casa –Adiós chicas

-Adiós –contestamos Caroline y yo a coro, Katherine solo se despidió con la mano

Caroline y Katherine conversaron el resto del camino

-¿Y quién es tu casi novio? –pregunto la rubia mirando a Kath por el espejo retrovisor

-Damon Salvatore –contesto sonriente, no sé porque al escuchar a Katherine sentí unas terribles ganas de asesinarla ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

-Damon Salvatore… -Caroline se detuvo a pensar –No, no lo conozco

-¡No tienes idea de lo que te pierdes! –contesto Kath juguetonamente

Gracias al cielo llegamos a casa antes de que ahorcara a mi hermana

-Adiós y gracias Caroline –me despedí de mi amiga

-Gracias rubia –se despidió "amablemente" Kath antes de desaparecer por la puerta de mi casa

-De nada –contesto una sonriente Caroline antes de irse

Entre a mi casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, cuando entre cerré la puerta y busque mi diario, tenía muchas cosas que contarle, la cita de mañana, mi extraña furia asesina hacia Katherine y sobre el guapo hermano de mi cita de mañana que curiosamente no quiere salir de mi cabeza

¡Maldita sea, Damon Salvatore sale de mi cabeza!

**POV Damon**

Estaba dando vueltas por la mansión y de la nada apareció una chica vestida con un vestido negro, me acerque a ella y me di cuenta de que era Katherine

-¿Katherine? –pregunte, la chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-Elena –me corrigió, fue ahí cuando note que el cabello de la chica era liso y no ondulado como el de Katherine y de que esos hermosos ojos que me miraban eran de un oscuro color chocolate

-¿Elena? – Pregunte extrañado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Te necesito! –exclamo la chica acercándose rápidamente a mi

-¡Nos conocimos hoy…! –Elena no me dejo continuar, ya que se había lanzado a mis labios, me beso tiernamente, con dulzura y para mi sorpresa le respondí el beso y me sorprendí aún más cuando la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta mi cuarto, ella seguía besándome sin notar lo del cambio de habitación, la recosté sobre mi cama y bese su cuello

-Te quiero –me dijo la chica segundos antes de volver a besarme

-También yo –conteste sobre sus labios

¡PAF!

-¡¿Qué diablos?! –gruñí despertándome de repente

-Lo siento –grito Stefan desde el primer piso

Me senté en la cama pensando en mi sueño ¿Por qué mierda sueño con la hermana de Katherine? ¡Casi me acuesto con ella no con su hermana! Si soñara con una chica debería ser con ella, ¡Esperen! ¿Desde cuándo sueño con chicas? ¡Son las chicas las que sueñan conmigo, no yo con ellas! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Acaso seré ahora un imbécil sentimental como Stefan?

Necesito sacarme ese estúpido sueño de la cabeza y sé que solo hay una manera de hacerlo, tome mi celular y marque el número que estaba escrito en mi brazo

-¿Hola? –me saludo una cansada voz del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Katherine? –Pregunte –Soy Damon

-¡Damon! –dijo claramente más emocionada

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa a tomar algo esta noche? –fui directo al grano, sabía que con esta chica no necesitaría rodeos

-¡Claro! –respondió de inmediato

-¿Conoces la mansión Salvatore?

-Si –contesto tras unos segundos de silencio

-Pues te espero a las nueve –dije dando por finalizada la conversación

-Bien, adiós –se despidió antes de cortar

Bien Damon ahora veremos a que hermana no te puedes sacar de la cabeza

**Les gusto? Si, no diganmelo en sus reviews :)**

**Acepto sugerencias ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa! :) Trate de no demorarme tanto en actualizar pero es que la semana pasada entre al colegio :( y en el fin de semana estuve remodelando mi pieza asi que por eso no pude actualizar hasta hoy :/**

**Sobre el capitulo: En la parte Stelena (si, hay una parte Stelena LO SIENTO) fui lo más breve que pude y sin poner detalles ni nada, corto y preciso como ustedes ya saben odio Stelena pero es necesario para que la historia funcione y sobre Datherine piensen en que TODO lo que Damon pase con Katherine es parte de mi venganza hacia Elena por haber rechazado tantas veces y hacer sufrir a MI AMOR! por lo que habra más Datherine que Stelena ;)**

**Me encantaria responderles cada review que me dejan pero ahora estoy un poquito apurada asi que no alcanzo pero UshieVictoria tienes toda la razon Nina se merece muuuuchos Oscar y miles de premios mas por su actuacion en el capitulo 4x15 fue simplemente perfecta (L)**

**En el proximo capi les contesto tooooodos los reviews que me dejen **

**LOS AMODORO MUUCHO GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO (L)**

**Pd: Isi yo si cumplo lo que prometo! jajajaja**

**Muchos Besos y más abrazos**

**PrincessCarli**

**POV Katherine**

¡Damon me llamo! ¡Me llamo! ¡Me llamo!

-¡Me llamo! –Grite bailando sobre la cama

¡Lo sabia! ¡Nadie puede resistirse a Katherine Gilbert señores!

Seguí gritando histéricamente con el celular aun entre mis manos

-¡Katherine! –me reprendió Elena entrando por el baño a mi cuarto con cara cansada

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunte sin comprender el motivo de su enojo

-¡Cállate! Estaba durmiendo –me explico restregando sus ojos

-No quiero –respondí antes de volver a gritar, no tenía ganas de seguir gritando pero odiaba que Elena pensara que tenía el control así que debía demostrarle que ella no me mandaba

Elena puso los ojos en blanco y con un portazo se devolvió por donde vino

Al quedarme sola corrí al baño, por suerte Elena en lugar de ocupar la ducha siguió durmiendo por lo que pude ducharme antes y así tendría el tiempo suficiente para elegir la ropa que me pondría.

A la media hora ya estaba vestida en la cocina tomando desayuno

-¿Tomando desayuno a las 12:30? –me pregunto mamá entrando en la cocina

-¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunte ignorando su pregunta al verla llegar a la cocina con su bolso

-Hoy son las inscripciones para Miss Mystic Falls –me anuncio con una enorme sonrisa –Fui a inscribir a Elena

-¿Enserio crees que alguien votaría por ella? –pregunte mientras bebía café

-Por supuesto –contesto mamá con la frente en alto –Y si votaron por ti ¿porque no votarían por ella?

-Yo soy… yo y todos me aman –le explique gesticulando con las manos – Y Elena es…Elena y es… Elena

-Di lo que quieras, sé que mi hija ganara –defendió firmemente mamá a Elena

-Bien –conteste –Ah, mamá Vicky me invito a su casa en la noche…

-Supondré que irán a estudiar ¿no? –mamá se reía en voz baja de lo que ella misma había dicho

-Me voy a las ocho y media –le informe saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndome nuevamente a mi cuarto a dormir, tenía el presentimiento de que esta noche no dormiría mucho…

**HORAS DESPUES…**

-Katherine, ¡Katherine! –Elena me movía fuertemente para despertarme, me había dormido… ¿Qué hora era? ¡¿Qué hora era?! ¿Por qué carajo no tengo un reloj en mi cuarto?

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunte preocupada

-Son las seis –me contesto Elena mirando su celular –Kath yo voy a salir ahora, mamá y papá salieron a una reunión del consejo así que estás sola, compórtate, adiós

-Yo saldré en un rato –le avise

-Compórtate – me volvió a repetir mi hermana

Asentí divertida y me despedí de Elena, baje a comer algo ya que me había saltado el almuerzo y me acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba muriendo de hambre

**POV ELENA**

Cuando llegue al Grill estaba muy nerviosa pero por suerte al entrar pude ver a Stefan de inmediato, lo extraño fue que al ver a Stefan no me sentía igual que cuando veía a ¡Dios mío! Que cuando veía a Damon

-¡Elena! – me saludo al llegar junto a mi

Conversamos un rato mientras tomábamos café, el me hablaba de su vida en otros países y de una amiga que conoció en Italia, Lexie; Yo le contaba cómo era la vida en Mystic Falls, le hablaba sobre mis amigos y sobre mi familia, a él parecía interesarle todo lo que decía porque me miraba con mucha atención y de vez en cuando me hacía preguntas y de repente no sé como terminamos hablando de Damon el guapo hermano de Stefan

-No había visto a Damon hace años, no nos llevamos muy bien –me explico

-¿Por qué? –pregunte curiosa

-Pensamos distinto

-Y ¿Por qué se vinieron a vivir juntos a Mystic Falls? –pregunte esta vez confundida, si no se llevaban bien ¿Qué hacían viviendo juntos?

-Digamos que ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse con el otro aquí –contesto Stefan

Yo solo asentí mientras pensaba en los hermosos ojos azules de Damon ¡Elena contrólate! No pienses esas cosas, no ahora

-Damon está saliendo con mi hermana – le comente a Stefan aun que en realidad era más un recordatorio para mi

Stefan me miro preocupado

-Damon no sale con nadie en serio –me advirtió

-Katherine tampoco

Stefan cambio rápidamente de tema y dejamos a Damon en el olvido hablamos por horas y horas hasta que alrededor de las 12 cuando el Grill se lleno de borrachos Stefan amablemente me invito a tomar un trago a su casa, yo acepte encantada, tal vez solo tal vez pueda ver a Damon… ¡NO! Elena iras a beber un rato y te irás, Stefan pago la cuanta y se paró de la mesa me levante con él y caminamos hasta la salida, en el trayecto me tomo de la mano y para mi sorpresa no la aparte ni invente una tonta excusa como solía hacer, nos dirigimos en silencio hasta su auto.

Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto, Stefan es tan amable y dulce y transmite tanta seguridad, me siento segura a su lado.

**POV Katherine**

Estaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Damon mientras el jugueteaba con mi cabello, llevábamos ya dos horas de sexo desenfrenado y el parecía no tener la intención de parar, cuando me di cuenta de que quería seguir en ese mismo momento lo pare

-Si vamos a seguir necesitare un trago –le informe con mis labios pegados a los suyos

Damon sonrió y se separo de mí, se puso sus pantalones y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación desde ahí me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, tome su camisa negra y lo seguí hasta el mini bar en el primer piso

-Tengo un bourbon que te va a encantar –dijo tomándome la mano al llegar al primer piso–Y después por supuesto podremos continuar en lo que estábamos…

Reí fuertemente y él me paso un brazo sobre los hombros, aun riendo entramos en la sala

-¡¿Qué diablos?! –Dijo Damon al ver a un chico hurgando en el mini bar -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Damon! –Lo saludo el chico –solo vine por un poco de whiskey

-¡Pues, vete! –Le indico la puerta –nos interrumpes

-¡Que hermosa casa, Stefan, es enorme! –escuche a una voz familiar acercarse a la sala, y claramente no me equivocaba a los segundos vi a mi hermana aparecer en la sala -¡Katherine! –grito sorprendida


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente ultra sensual que sigue mi fic! Les debo mil quinientas explicaciones, lo se :( de verdad he tenido taaanto que hacer, hace unas semanas volvi al colegio D: y todo es terrible! no tienen idea de como son las guias de matematicas que mi "querido" profesor nos da cada clase o de lo aburridas que son las clases de quimica :(( Asi que por eso y mucho más no he actualizado, espero me perdonen...**

**elena prada: Gracias, que bueno que te guste :)**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Muchas gracias y enserio lamento haber tardado tanto :/**

**Avarel Van-Castada: Aún no hay Delena :/ pero en el proximo capitulo... si que lo habra, te adelantare que no sera un sueño jajaja **

**thequeennofhearts27: Que bueno que ahora si te guste :)**

**Beauty' : Tienes razon Elena merece sufrir un poco, aunque despues de ver el adelanto del 4x19 toda la piedad que sentia por Elena por haber perdido a Jeremy sinceramente se fue a la mierda! Ahora por mi que la atropelle un camion (Pero eso no pasara, porque Damon sufriria y no puedo hacer eso, NO PUEDO)**

**UshieVictoria: Te he dicho ya que te adoro? Si no lo he dicho te lo digo ahora: TE ADORO! me encantan tus comentarios siempre que los leo me dan unas ganas enormes de escribir y tambien adoro tu fic Memories, past & love (L) para mi es un honor que leas mi fic, eres una gran escritora ;)**

**Isi: JAJAJAJAJA el vecino :') me acuerdo y me rio y recuerda que Kath NO se contagiara de una ETS NOOO!**

**Sandy Petrova: Que bueno que te guste :) En el proximo capitulo te juro que hay Delena ;)**

**Ok, espero que les guste el capitulo y no quiero hacerles falsas esperanzas pero tal vez, solo tal vez este domingo suba otro capi (Todo depende de como vaya con los estudios... ¿Mencione que esta semana tengo 4 pruebas D:? Argggg odio el colegio! Ahora deberia estar estudiando Historia pero saben? las prefiero a ustedes) Hare todo lo humanamente posible para subir el capitulo el domingo, tal vez los huevitos de chocolate me den inspiacion jajaja **

**Ya saben que las amodoro con todo mi corazon, pero las amodoraria (existe esa palabra?)mucho más si me dejan un review (L)**

**Muchos besos **

**PrincessCarli**

**POV Elena**

¡Katherine se había acostado con Damon! ¡Se había acostado con Damon! Mi mundo se paralizo, sentí como si oprimieran fuertemente mi pecho, tenía un nudo en la garganta y un enorme dolor de cabeza, me dolía ver a mi hermana con la camisa de Damon, con el cabello alborotado y con una tonta sonrisita en los labios ¿Por qué diablos me dolía tanto?

-Lo…lo siento –dije cuando por fin pude sacar la voz –No queríamos molestar

-Solo bajamos a tomar algo –me explico Katherine señalando el mini bar

-Sí, y Katherine ya se iba –agrego Damon cortante

-Pero… -Katherine protesto

Damon la miro fijamente a los ojos

-Recuerda que ya te ibas –le volvió a decir

-¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Que tonta! –Dijo mi hermana sonriendo –Voy a buscar mis cosas

Tras decir esto, Kath desapareció de la sala escaleras arriba

-Yo también… yo también me voy –mire a Stefan en señal de disculpa y el solo asintió

-Si quieres las puedo llevar… -ofreció Damon con una sonrisa torcida

-No, no te preocupes –dije esperando sonar firme

-¡Oh, vamos! –tomo un vaso y se sirvió licor

-Toma –Katherine apareció vestida con la camisa de Damon en una mano y en la otra las llaves de un auto –llévanos a casa

Damon se puso la camisa, le dio un sorbo más a su vaso y tomo las llaves de la mano de Katherine, le dirigió una rápida mirada a Stefan y luego salió por la puerta principal seguido por Katherine

-Elena –Stefan se acerco a mí –Por ningún motivo dejes que alguien invite a Damon a tu casa

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunte confundida

-No lo dejes entrar –Stefan me miro directamente a los ojos con sus profundos ojos verdes – Por favor

-Está bien –conteste no muy segura ¿De que carajo estaba hablando? ¿Que no invitara a Damon…?

-¡Elena! –grito Katherine desde afuera

-Ya voy –respondí de mala gana mientras me despedía de Stefan rápidamente

Tuve que soportar todo el maldito camino de vuelta a casa viendo como Katherine jugueteaba con la mano de Damon y a veces con su cabello, el solo la miraba y de vez en cuando le dirigía una sonrisa torcida

-Me gusta tu anillo –comento Katherine apuntando hacia su mano izquierda

-Me lo regalo una vieja amiga –dijo mirando despreocupadamente su anillo

La conversación se acabo ahí pero pude notar como seguían enviándose miradas cómplices como si yo no estuviera sentada en el asiento trasero, más bien como si no existiera.

Gracias al cielo no tardamos en llegar a casa, porque ver a Katherine y Damon se me hacia insoportable

-Gracias por traernos –me despedí ansiosa por salir del auto

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? –pregunto Katherine, las palabras de Stefan se materializaron en mi mente: "Por ningún motivo dejes que alguien invite a Damon a tu casa"

-No creo que sea buena idea… -le susurre a Katherine

-Me encantaría –respondió Damon antes de que lograra convencer a Kath de que no lo invitara

Katherine bajo rápidamente del auto seguida por Damon, los dos estaban de muy buen humor mientras que yo estaba furiosa. Kath abrió la puerta rápidamente y miro a ambos lados, probablemente buscando a nuestros padres al parecer había olvidado que mamá y papá estaban en una reunión de consejo de fundadores, se voltio sonriente al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en casa hacia Damon que la esperaba en la puerta

-Ven, pasa –le indico con una seña

Damon entro y tras el yo, Katherine corrió a su habitación en busca de alcohol dejándonos solos por unos minutos, Damon se sentó en el sillón y yo permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho

-Así que… ¿sales con mi hermano? –pregunto Damon interesado

-¿Qué? –Pregunte sorprendida y confundida a la vez – No, solo somos amigos

¿Por qué le importaba?

-Pero ¿Te gusta? –volvió a preguntar dejándome más confundida aún

-¡Por dios! Lo conozco hace un día ¿Cómo podría gustarme? –respondí algo histérica

-Solo preguntaba… -contesto Damon con desinterés –parece que tu si le gustas, siempre tiene la misma cara de imbécil cuando se enamora

Hice todo lo humanamente para no reírme a carcajadas pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios

-Y a ti ¿Te gusta mi hermana? –pregunte sentándome junto a él en el sillón

-Es muy sexy –respondió tras unos segundos de silencio -¿Sabes algo? se parecen mucho–continuo con la vista fija en mi –pero también no se parecen en nada

-Pero ¿Te gusta? –volví a preguntar acercándome a el

-¡Traje whiskey! –grito Katherine apareciendo por las escaleras, me separe rápidamente de Damon

-Estupendo –contesto en cuanto Katherine llego a la sala con una botella de whiskey y con dos vasos

-Me voy a mi cuarto –le avise a Kath mientras me paraba del sillón –Adiós, Damon -me despedí con un simple movimiento de mano

Al llegar a mi habitación cerré la puerta y busque mi diario, necesitaba escribir, necesitaba contarle a alguien como me sentía

_Querido Diario:_

_Hay alguien que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, eso no estaría mal si no fuera porque ese alguien está saliendo con Kath, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí! ¿Por qué de todas las personas de este pueblo tenía que gustarme el novio de mi hermana? ¿Por qué Katherine siempre tiene a los mejores chicos? ¿Por qué lo tiene a él? ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Katherine consigue lo que quiere y cuando quiere ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ella? Odio solo ser la "hermana de Katherine", odio que todos los chicos la prefieran por sobre mí, Odio que Katherine se haya acostado con Damon Salvatore y yo no_

Cuando termine de escribir escondí mi diario bajo la tabla suelta del armario y me puse pijama, estaba agotada, solo quería descansar, me acosté, cerré los ojos y a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormida.

Me desperté en medio de la noche, tenía la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando, me senté en la cama y mire hacia todas partes desorientada, a los pocos segundos mi vista se detuvo en una figura que estaba sentada en el sofá bajo de la ventana, era un hombre, de eso estaba segura, por algún motivo que hasta el momento desconocía la figura me parecía extrañamente familiar, lo mire fijamente, gracias a la luz de luna pude identificar a la persona, era Damon


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola hola! Como se podran dar cuenta no pude subir el capitulo el domingo pasado como les habia NO-prometido :( He tenido taaaaaanto que hacer ademas hace demaciado frio y cada vez que escribo en el compu se me congelan los dedos :((**

**Este capi va dedicado a Beauty's. souls a Avarel Van-Castada y a UshieVictoria**

**Gracias por sus constantes reviews (L)!**

**Beauty's. souls :Ahora hay Delena! Al fin! me costo escribirlo porque queria que quedara perfecto y creo que quedo bien:) Espero que te guste**

**Gracias por tu apoyo con las pruebas! Creo que me fue bien en todas o en casi todas GRACIAS GRACIAS :***

**Avarel Van-Castada : Me acorde de ti al escribir el fic! tome en cuenta tu petición NO LO OLVIDARA ) y gracias tambien por el apoyo con el colegio :) Y sip te amodoro (L) **

**Andrea: Gracias y realmente lamento mucho la tardanza :(**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Que bueno que te guste como escriboo (: Lamento la tardanza, espero que haya valido la espera :)**

**UshieVictoria: Casi todo te lo dije por inbox pero nunca esta de mas decirte que gracias por los reviews y por todas las cosas lindas que me dices ;)**

**Como saben me encanta que dejen sus reviews asi que si tienen tiempo...**

**Besos y abrazos muy apurados porque tengo que hacer una tarea enorme de biologia xD**

**PrincessCarli**

**POV Elena**

-¿Damon? –Pregunte confundida frotándome los ojos para cerciorarme de que realmente era el -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba haciendo un tour por tu casa, y llegue hasta acá –me respondió con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a mi cama

-¿Tu no deberías estar con Kath? –pregunte entrecerrando los ojos

-Tal vez… pero me gusta más tu habitación –contesto mientras se recostaba al lado izquierdo de mi cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza

-Sera mejor que te vayas, si Katherine te va aquí me mata –le advertí nerviosa por su cercanía

-No tengo muchas ganas de irme, tu cama es muy cómoda – dijo con una sonrisa torcida

**-**Y ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas? –le pregunte algo irritada, si Katherine lo viera acá…

-Si me besas tal vez me vaya –respondió sin siquiera moverse de su posición

¿Qué? ¿Qué lo besara? ¿Qué yo lo besara a él? ¿Qué hiciera lo que más deseaba desde que lo conocí? Sentí como si estuviera flotando en una enorme nube de felicidad, todo era color rosa con unicornios y arcoíris hasta que la estúpida realidad me golpeo en la cara, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… ¿Estoy acaso soñando…? ¡Mierda Elena! Fantaseas con Damon ¡Otra vez! Realmente tengo que dejar de hacer eso.

Pero si es un sueño –dijo una débil voz en mi cabeza –puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿no? Al fin y al cabo es un sueño

Sonreí ante la brillante idea que salió de mi cabeza ¿Por qué no besarlo? Si después de todo esto es un sueño, es mi sueño y hare que quiera

-Al parecer estoy obligada a hacerlo –dije con voz seductora acercándome a él, decidida a hacer lo que en la realidad no me atrevía ni a pensar

Damon me miro sorprendido, estaba claro que no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, aproveche su sorpresa para lanzarme sobre sus labios, solo tardo unos segundo en responder mi beso y tomar el control, a una velocidad impresionante me puso debajo de él y coloco sus manos sobre mis caderas, todo sin dejar de besarme. Besarlo era la mejor sensación del mundo, sentía como dicen en las películas "fuegos artificiales". Dios sentía tan real que a ratos olvidaba que era un sueño y que al día siguiente tendría que verlo con Kath.

El beso cada vez se volvía más intenso y sin darme cuenta ya tenía las manos bajo la camisa de Damon, mis manos subían y bajaban por su musculosa espalda, el por su parte estaba jugueteando con el broche de mi sujetador, de pronto Damon se acerco a mi cuello y de la nada sentí un intenso dolor acompañado por una enorme ola de placer, me separe confundida y alcance a ver unas venas alrededor de los ojos de Damon que ahora eran negros y unos colmillos, de su boca chorreaba sangre, mi sangre. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, quería gritar y huir de ahí pero él me sujeto por las muñecas

-Shhh tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada –me aseguro acariciándome el cabello

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres? –logre tartamudear

-Un vampiro –dijo mirándome a los ojos, por un momento me asuste, se me vinieron a la mente todos las historias de aterradores vampiros que mi mamá me contaba cuando era pequeña, pero luego recordé que estaba soñando y que eso solo era producto de mi loca imaginación y no desperdiciaría un sueño así por mi imaginación así que volví a besarlo como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado nunca

-Iré a ver a las chicas, amor –escuche la voz de mamá desde el piso de abajo y de inmediato oí pasos en la escalera

¿Mamá? ¿Qué carajo hace mi mamá en mi sueño?

-Mierda –susurro Damon separándose de mí

¿Pero que? ¿Esto no es un sueño…?

-Elena -dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos con desesperación cuando los pasos de mamá se oían a solo unos metros de mi habitación -¡Duerme! – al decir esto Damon desapareció de mi habitación como si se hubiese evaporado y al cabo de unos segundos me desplome sobre la cama con un sueño que en mi vida había tenido

**POV Damon **

-¿Pero qué carajo acabo de hacer? –Me reproche a mi mismo mientras conducía a casa a toda velocidad- ¿Por qué le dije que era un vampiro? ¿Por qué me beso? Se supone que no debería haberlo hecho, se supone que yo no debería haber estado en su habitación ¡Estúpido, estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera borre su memoria! ¿Por qué no me pego un cartel en la cabeza que diga "SOY UN VAMPIRO"? Así sería menos obvio

Pero me volvió a besar después de que le dijera lo que era… ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez sienta algo por ti–dijo una voz en mi cabeza, una sonrisa se me escapo al pensar que Elena pudiera sentir algo por mi

¿Por qué sonríes?-me volví a reprochar- Acabas de hacer algo estúpido, probablemente la cosa más estúpida en la historia de la humanidad y sonríes como un bobo quinceañero enamorado

-Stefan y sus amiguitos del bosque van a matarme… -No pude evitar reírme ante la idea de ver a Stefan atacándome con ayuda de unos peludos conejos blancos.

Llegue a la mansión y en la sala me esperaba Stefan

-Te has tardado –me reprocho sentado en un sofá como una mala imitación del padrino

-¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? –respondí sarcásticamente

- ¿Las llevaste hasta su casa? –pregunto como si estuviéramos en un interrogatorio

-Hasta me ocupe de que quedaran acostadas –dije guiñándole

-¡¿Te dejaron entrar?! –pregunto histérico, juraría que hasta chispas salían de sus ojos

-Con bombos y platillos, fue una hermosa entrada que pena que te la hayas perdido, llego la BBC a cubrirla –conteste tomando un vaso y sirviéndome bourbon –cuando salga en DVD te comprare una copia

Stefan puso los ojos en blanco y me lanzo una mirada asesina

-No te habrás acercado a Elena… -me amenazo

-Pues…no lo sé –dije poniendo cara de confundido - son tan parecidas, además en la oscuridad es difícil reconocer… -comente, ver la expresión de Stefan no tenia precio

-¿En la oscuridad? –pregunto Stefan con una cara de terror digna de una foto

-Elena se ve adorable con pijama –comente para irritarlo aun más

-Te lo advierto Damon no te acerques a ella –dijo con un gesto amenazante – tenemos una conexión especial…

Estuve a punto de echarle en cara que a Elena le importa tanto su "conexión especial" que casi se acuesta conmigo, pero guardaría esa para una ocasión especial, su cumpleaños tal vez. Tome de un sorbo todo lo que quedaba en mi vaso de bourbon y subí a mi cuarto pensando en cómo arreglaría lo de esta noche


End file.
